Some devices such as mobile phones, hand-held media players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, can be configured to provide physically-sensible feedback to a user, such as a vibration. Yet, the actuating mechanisms that are utilized to cause this feedback, such as electromagnetic actuators and others, can be prohibitively large in size, can consume a significant amount of power, and/or can be expensive to use.